powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Tune Rockers
'''Power Rangers: Tune Rockers '''is a fanmade Power Rangers series made by PabloDePablo. Summary The band known as Lakeside Louder is in a normal town by a lake, and pretty normal themselves. However, one night, on the way to a instrument repair shop, they find an alien robot named Juko, who upgrades their old van and gives them the power to become the Tune Rock Power Rangers! They must fight the evil Ohpara who wish to destroy all music and eliminate emotion, and they must become a better team! Rangers Episodes #The Tune is Rocked, Part 1 #The Tune is Rocked, Part 2 #Argumental Central #The Fourth Morpher #A Call To Adventure #Enter Soprano, Part 1 #Enter Soprano, Part 2 #Beginning Beats #It's Still Rocky And Rolling To Me #A United Beat #Mirror, Mirror #Down By The Lake #A Trip Down Under #The Big Switcharoo #Going Down In Flames, Part 1 #Going Down In Flames, Part 2 #The Grand Ohpara Fleet #A Ranger Legacy #Not Too Slow, Not Too Fast #A Perfect Tempo #The Final Measure, Part 1 #The Final Measure, Part 2 #A Silver Symphony Begins #Old School or New School? #The Masters Arrive #Shoguns and Generals and Dragons, Oh My! #Ultrazord's Ultimate Power #(crossover with Power Rangers: Ultimately Wild) #Begin The Strike #The Battlizer Begins #The Unofficial Ranger #The Final Song, Part 1 #The Final Song, Part 2 #The Final Song, Part 3 Zords and Megazords Shared Zords TuneRock Van The upgraded van of Lakeside Louder which forms the torso and head of Tune Megazord, and the torsos of HyperTuneDragon and HyperTuneCerebus. It also stores the other Zords, weapons, and Juko. Red Guitar Ranger Zords TuneLobster The starter Zord for Tony, which forms the arms and helmet for Tune Megazord, and the arm armor for the Tune Ultrazord. BeatOcelot The BeatSet Zord for Tony, which forms BeatTune Megazord's right arm cannon, and the left arm of the Tune Ultrazord. TempoPolarBear The TempoSet Zord for Tony, which forms the left boot of TempoTune Megazord, and the right arm of the Tune Ultrazord. HyperTuneDragon The HyperTune Zord for Tony, which powers the HyperTune Battilizer and doubles as his Mastered Zord. Blue Drum Ranger Zords TuneArmodillo The starter Zord for Sal, which forms the left leg of Tune Megazord, and the upper left leg of the Tune Ultrazord. BeatGorilla The BeatSet Zord for Sal, which forms BeatTune Megazord's backpack, helmet, and shoulder cannons, and the Tune Ultrazord's left shoulder cannon. TempoPenguin The RhythmSet Zord for Sal, which forms TempoTune Megazord's right boot and the upper right leg of the Tune Ultrazord. ShogunTurtle The Mastered Zord for Sal, which forms the ShogunTune Megazord's helmet, gong/shield, and baton, alongside the Tune Ultrazord's shields. Yellow Keyboard Ranger Zords TuneSparrow The starter Zord for Justin, which forms the right leg of Tune Megazord, and the chest of Tune Ultrazord. BeatOx The BeatSet Zord for Justin, which forms the left arm cannon on the BeatTune Megazord, and the lower left leg of the Tune Ultrazord. TempoSeal The TempSet Zord for Justin, which forms the helmet, shoulder pads, and battleaxe of the TempoTune Megazord, and the spikes on the back of Tune Ultrazord. GeneralEagle The Mastered Zord for Justin, which forms the GeneralTune Megazord's helmet and his duel sniper rifles. Dark Ohpara Ranger Zords Dark OperaZords Dark clones of all the Zords the rangers have. Silver Symphony Ranger Zords SymphonyWolf The starter zord for Mozart, which forms the armor of the SymphonyTune Megazord. HyperTuneCerebus The HyperTune Zord for Mozart, which doubles as his Mastered Zord. Megazords Tune Megazord The default Megazord of the Tune Rock Rangers, with the MegaNote Saber and the MegaTreble Rifle. BeatTune Megazord Tune Megazord with BeatSet armor, and the Beat Barrage finisher. RhythmTune Megazord Tune Megazord with RhythmSet armor, and the Rhythm Revenge finisher. SymphonyTune Megazord Tune Megazord with SymphonyWolf armor. ShogunTune Megazord Tune Megazord with ShogunTurtle attached as a shield, baton, and a new helmet, and the Ancient Shogun finisher. GeneralTune Megazord Tune Megazord with GeneralEagle attached as two sniper rifles, a jetpack, and a new helmet. It also has the Ancient General finisher. Tune Ultrazord The fusion of all the Zords (sans HyperTuneDragon and HyperTuneCerebus), with the Arsenal Shared Weapons Note Saber A blade with a hilt shaped like an upside-down 'A' note. Treble Rifle A rifle shaped like a treble clef. TuneRock Cannon The combined form of the TuneGuitar, the TuneDrums, and the TuneKeyboard. SymphonicTune Bazooka The TuneRock Cannon fused with the SymphonyFlute and SymphonyTrumpet. Shared Vehicles TuneRock Van (see the Zords and Megazords section) Shared Power-Ups Mastered Musician Mode The mode unlocked once a Tune Rock Ranger realizes their full potenial. This gives the suit a longcoat and gold trim on the gloves, boots, and visor. Red Ranger Weapons TuneGuitar A guitar which splits into two large guns. It forms the main laser and handle of the TuneRock Cannon and the SymphonicTune Bazooka HyperTune Guitar A guitar which splits into either two large guns or two large swords. It is only utilized when Tony uses the HyperTune Battlizer. Red Ranger Power-Ups HyperTune Battlizer A Battlizer powered by the HyperTuneDragon. It uses Mastered Musician Mode as a base, but turns the longcoat gold with a red flame-like trim, adds a chestplate shaped like a dragon head, gold gloves and boots, and a flame design around the visor. It also adds thrusters on the back of the suit. Blue Ranger Weapons TuneDrums A pair of bongo drums which can become boxing gloves. It forms engines on the TuneRock Cannon and the SymphonicTune Bazooka. Yellow Ranger Weapons TuneKeyboard An electric keyboard which becomes a sword. It forms the secondary lasers on the TuneRock Cannon and the SymphonicTune Bazooka. Ohpara Ranger Weapons Dark OperaClones Dark clones of the team's weapons. Ohpara Ranger Power-Ups Rage of Ohpara A power-up which gives Soprano armor and a cape. It is only used twice in the series. Ohpara Ranger Vehicles The Renaissance An Ohpara spaceship. Silver Ranger Weapons SymphonyFlute A flute which can become a thin sword. It splits in half and forms the generator for the SymphonicTune Bazooka. SymphonyTrumpet A trumpet which becomes a gun. It forms the boosting section of the SymphonicTune Bazooka. Silver Ranger Vehicles Canine Cycle A motorcycle with the front shaped like a wolf head. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Tune Rockers